


мιѕѕ נαcкѕσи - Joker x Sassy!Reader

by musichesca



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman: the dark knight
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arkham Asylum, Bad Jokes, Badass Reader, Based on Heath Ledger's Joker, Chaos, Everyone Has Issues, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Happy Ending, Joker has issues, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Partners in Crime, Past Torture, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Psychopaths In Love, Reader Has Issues, Reader is da bomb, Romance, Sarcasm, Sassy Reader, Serial Killers, Sexual Tension, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, The Joker has found his match, The reader is criminally insane, This is Joker we're talking about, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, YOLO, but that's okay, funny moments, so much sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musichesca/pseuds/musichesca
Summary: ❝The party isn't over tonight❞➖ The Reader has been freed from Arkham Asylum thanks to the help of a certain crazed clown, but now it's time to pay for the bill: will you succeed in freeing the Joker from that godforsaken prison? Most importantly, will you make it out alive? All bets are off and you wonder if it'll be the security police or the Clown Prince of Crime to take you down - the former is preferred though.Song: Miss Jackson by Panic!At the Disco





	мιѕѕ נαcкѕσи - Joker x Sassy!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Mentioned abuse, physical and psychological torture ahead - if those themes trigger you, please don't read.

_“Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark”_  
  
The hallway was filled with the screams of many unstable detainees whose deadly threats couldn’t be controlled by the poor warders strolling through the wings of the dreadful building sardonically. They didn’t affect you as you made your way towards your target without any hesitation whatsoever: the plan was clear, you wouldn’t screw up – if you didn’t want to end up in a coffin, that is. The nurse uniform was utterly uncomfortable, but you would have had to bear with it just until the success of the mission.  
  
_“No one knows it's you Miss Jackson”_  
  
You passed a group of doctors, slightly shivering because of the awful memories that cursed through your mind, brought by the familiar situation: once, you had been a detainee in the infamous Arkham Asylum and the treatment reserved to you hadn’t been pleasant at all. Your little ‘problem’, while incredibly treacherous for you, had proved to be useful for the most progressive doctors of the asylum and their experiments. You had become a living guinea pig, completely controlled by the doctors’ moods. It wasn’t pleasant _at all_.  
During your stay in the asylum, you had had the ‘luck’ to meet the ill-famed Clown Prince of Crime who had kindly – and may I add suspiciously - offered you the chance to escape that God-forsaken Hell hole. As you found out later on, there was a catch. _Obviously_.  
  
_“Found another victim_  
_But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson”_  
  
You couldn’t just continue to live your life normally, oh no! Lady Luck just couldn’t give you a break and the odds seemed to never be in your favor. The Joker had heard about you and your unfortunate case way before your encounter at the asylum and had already deliberated his escape route using you as his puppet. Hence why you had returned to the damned building in a nurse uniform.  
  
The Clown’s goons had followed you home and had forced you to ~~help~~ free their fucking leader. _Awesome._ People also dared to ask you why you hated clowns.  
  
_“You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now”_  
  
While the whole issue could sound almost humorous to many, for you it was Hell: you had suffered some major traumas during your period of ‘hospitalization’ and returning to the place where your tortured soul had spent the worst 3 years of its pathetic life had triggered some sort of paranoia and slight hysteria in you, worsening your mental state. Before the events that took place in the asylum, you had been a submissive little mouse, complying to everyone’s wishes, letting others step on your feet. But the experiments had triggered something in you. Other than the trauma, you had developed a strong-will and a headstrong personality. You had learned to fight back.  
  
_“You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out”_  
  
Analyzing your surrounding carefully, you pushed the cart stuffed with medical supplies and strange objects resembling torture devices; there were even some medical records scattered around. While the sight of the weird devices bothered you greatly, the various encounters with some known faces disturbed you even more and made you forget the medical instruments instantly. You cursed under your breath, gritting your teeth, hoping a horrible death for all the monsters that had used you for their own benefit. They even dared to say the real monsters were the patients!  
  
You tried to calm yourself as you found out some of the doctors sneaking slight glances at you; returning to your senses you responded to their glares with the most friendly smile you could muster, gripping the cat’s handle with all your might, continuing down your path without interruptions.  
  
Thank God you had put on some heavy make-up to mask your features and had dyed your hair of a fiery red to hide your (H\C) locks. _Thank God_.  
  
_“But we're so lucky,_  
_Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down”_  
  
Always responding to the eventual ‘good morning’ and ‘hello’ of the staff with a shy smile or a nod of the head, you finally reached your destination.  
  
Here, a tall male around 40 years old was waiting before the cell, cold look plastered on his hostile face and wearing a white, long uniform. He was staring distressed at the criminal in the cell. Nausea assaulted you as the man came into view, causing you to suddenly stop: you were just going to turn back and blow it all to Hell, but a call from the hateful doctor urged you to reach him in the immediacy.  
  
Just your fucking luck.  
  
_“Looking for the time of your life - ain't always gonna find out”_  
  
Your insides screamed and twisted, while your breath was short and ragged: you felt sick. You turned towards his direction, trying to calm your racing mind: you couldn’t afford to fall into the hands of that monster again.  
  
<< Have you called for me, Doctor Rosewood? >> you seethed while a fake and distraught smile spread across your face.  
  
The man slightly wavered, examining your features carefully; then he shook his head lightly, answering in a monotone whisper:  
  
<< The patient needs his medicine; I’ve asked for it quite some time ago and still nobody arrived. I was starting to get impatient. >>  
  
The bastard even dared to express irritation because of her tardiness. Soon anxiety morphed into irritation and hatred, consuming your mind and making you go insane with rage.  
  
_“A pretty picture but the scenery is so loud”_  
  
<< Ah yes, I’m very _sorry_ but we’ve had some problems with patient n.456 on the way here, maybe you should go check on him yourself, Doctor. >> you mustered up the force to answer him, all the while looking hastily in his eyes – your voice was barely audible as the maddening screams and insults of some patients echoed in the whole building.  
  
The man who had tormented you with all the sorts of physical and psychological cruelties for 3 whole years was right in front of you and the more you stared at him through hard glares, the more the morbid impulse to slaughter him became strong. You succeeded in restraining yourself from acting harshly just for the sake of the plan.  
  
Otherwise the goons would have surely made sure that your body wouldn’t have been found by anyone.  
  
_“A face like heaven catching lighting in your nightgown”_  
  
As soon as the words left your mouth, the maddening doctor became surrounded by a preoccupied aura and left the scene much to your pleasure. You observed him as he took the opposite direction in the hallway and suddenly turned towards the detainee that had kept silent during the whole dialogue between the doctor and yourself.  
  
The Joker seemed to be amused as his mouth was curved in a knowing smirk – or maybe he was always looked amused because of the self-inflicted smile, who could tell?  
  
Without a moment of hesitation, you jerked the key into the lock of the cubicle now completely controlled by a sense of hysteria, fearing the imminent return of Rosewood. After a minute or so, the door was swung open and the Joker exited the cell in all his glory, laughing like the madman he was.  
  
<< Keep it down clown, _we_ have enough problems as it is.  >> you spit through gritted teeth, urging for the villain to stop.  
  
<< Ah, (Y\N), it has been quite some time, hasn’t it now doll face? What took you uh, so long? >> he inquired and then added smirking: << Red suits you by the way. >>  
  
_“But back away from the water, babe, you might drown-”_  
  
You fulminated him with a glare meant to shut him up and give him a taste of what you had suffered because of him at the same time.  
  
<< _I_ have been occupied with putting that damned nurse to sleep and recuperating the fucking key to your cell, mister what-took-you-so-long! Now shut the fuck up and follow me discretely towards the exit before they catch us again! >> you whisper-shouted as paranoia and restlessness took hold of your voice and body.  
  
The man cackled, definitely amused by your apprehensive behavior. He didn’t mind the nasty comments as when he had gotten to ‘know’ you, he had learned that it was a natural quality that couldn’t be off-put. Not even as he had tried to strike you with fear and terror had he succeeded into submitting you; when you had once angered him during your stay in the asylum, he had lifted you from the ground by the throat and yet, you didn’t stop provoking and showing a very colorful dictionary of unladylike words.  
  
_“The party isn't over tonight-_  
_lighting in your nightgown”_  
  
You were a wild creature: you couldn’t be controlled. The doctor’s brutalities had only managed to improve your personality, making you stronger.  
  
You were fierce: he wasn’t able to put you in your place as your careless behavior wasn’t that of a common girl. A sane person wouldn’t dare to stand up to the Prince of Crime, the most feared man of the city – one who was capable of many atrocities, even worse than murder. That aspect of you had really had an effect on him. He had realized you’d make the perfect partner in crime.  
  
_“Hey_  
_Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?”_  
  
You knew very well the clown was just as chaotic as he seemed on the outside and so you decided to take his hand to lead him through the confusing hallways of the asylum; you didn’t trust him entirely, he was a criminal after all and an unpredictable one at that - you would't let him leave you behind to suffer in that damned building, so you took the lead.  You stole some of the medical instruments from the cart in order to not be unprepared if danger arose; meanwhile the Joker took some weapons from a nearby closet where all the confiscated objects were deposed.

As you walked, you remained on constant alert and avoided any crowded place: the Joker had his infamous make-up on and it wasn’t very difficult to spot him. As you saw at the end of the hallway Doctor Rosewood returning from the cell n.456 (as per say was as regular as the others of the wing), you froze in fear.  
  
_“Hey_  
_Out the back door”_  
  
Ascertained the situation, Joker pulled you into one of the doors reserved to the staff before anyone could question you. They would soon realize your plan as the criminal wasn’t in his cell and the oddly familiar nurse was nowhere to be seen. The man cursed lowly.  
  
You, instead, tried to regain your composure, taking small breaths as the Prince of Crime held you with his arm around your waist and a hand on the closed door in front of you. The staff room was pretty little and uncomfortable as its walls were adorned in medical supplies and other weird devices you couldn’t recognize.  
  
<< This will end badly, very, very badly. Oh God I should have remained home, in my comfortable lobby with my cats, oh how I love my cats! >> you repeated this mantra whispering the words obsessively.  
  
<< Would you please stop your petty whining! If there’s no way out... We’ll create one ourselves, doll! >> he cackled as suddenly he shoved you through the door, causing you to fall on your knees and hands in the hallway in front of you. _This was so bad._  
  
_“Goddamn_  
_But I love her anyway”_  
  
Laughing like a maniac, the Joker made his way through the white hallway, while you looked after him as he passed you with a crazed smile plastered on his face. You were utterly dumbfounded.  
  
Thanks to his small rebuke, you managed to regain you composure: you weren’t the same pathetic girl you had always been, you had _changed._ And you were going to prove it to the deranged man who had fascinated and annoyed you to no end. You couldn’t turn back now.  
  
Men and women alike fell on the floor like dead weights, some of them injured and others… resting in peace. You participated in the crazed raid with Joker as a group of doctors and some policies had halted you just as you were going to exit from the God-forsaken building.  
  
_“Way down 'til the fire finally dies out-"_  
  
You would do anything to get the Hell out of there and if it meant kill off those terrible beings that had tortured you for so much time, then so be it.  
  
Soon even Dr. Rosewood came to the goners' aid, trying to bring you down with a gun – pathetic. Needless to say, he was your main target. You hit him over and over again, while he screamed in pain and tried to escape.  
  
<< Fun fact Dr. Rosewood: I’m famous for holding dreadful grudges against people who wrong me. >> you smiled gleefully as a wave of madness hit you like a brick wall. You were going to feed him some of his own  _medicine_!  
  
_So funny_ you were.  
  
_"You've got 'em wrapped around your finger”_  
  
The Joker disposed of a few other guards, while you took on another doctor particularly loathsome. It felt amazing.  
As the man laid his eyes on you, a twisted smile formed upon his charred lips:  << C’mon Doll face, we’re getting out of here. >> he jeered, taking you by your hips and dragging you towards the exit.  
  
Your mind was racing as the blood of your victims stained your hands and your nurse dress. Soon the weight of your actions fell upon your shoulders: you had _killed_ them in cold blood, not even thinking about it. It had felt so natural and liberating.

But now, you were scared of yourself.  
  
_“Watch 'em fall down”_  
  
The Joker seemed to notice your change of expression and locked his eyes with your (E\C) ones as to reassure you.  
It was barely helpful seen as he had a sadistic smile plastered on his painted face.  
  
<< You did wonderful with those ah- doctors. They were really annoying- >> as he was speaking mindlessly, he suddenly stopped: << Don’t tell me the doctor got your tongue! >> he began to cackle maniacally at his lame joke, while you looked at him with anger and slight disgust in your eyes.  
  
<< That’s not the time to laugh, you crazed clown! People have _died – I_ ’ve been the one to kill them, what kind of sick fuck would make fun of that?! >> you began ranting and venting your thoughts in a panicked and upset state.  
  
<< Oh, I’m sorry, I almost forgot who I was talking to! >> you screamed with sarcasm and mockery.  
  
_“There's something beautiful and tragic in the fall out”_  
  
The man suddenly threw you in a car as you had completely blacked out your surroundings, not noticing he had forced the device open.

You landed on your butt in the seat next to that of the driver, while the Prince of Crime entered after you. When had he even stole the keys of the car?  
  
<< Good to see your uh- fierce character still intact. I ah- thought you were failing me with your petty wailing>> he smirked looking at your bewildered expression.

You couldn’t believe he was actually speaking of such a trivial fact as your personality _right now_.  
  
_“Let me say it one more time-_  
_Tragic in the fall out”_  
  
The man, after having inserted the keys in the machine – which he had probably stolen from one of the victims in the asylum hall, you realized -, took your face in his hand roughly, forcing you to look at him directly in his wicked and yet beautiful eyes. Such horrible things held those eyes, things one could only imagine in his most perverse nightmares.

He neared his lips to yours until you could practically feel his breath on your sweaty skin.  
  
_“Hey_  
_Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?”_  
  
<< You forced me into this, you exposed me to the doctors who had tortured me for so long, all for your fucking sake.

<< Tell me; tell me that you’re satisfied and that you’ll let me go because I honestly can’t bear to hold this any longer. >> you said through gritted teeth. He wasn’t smiling anymore and assumed what could only be described as a serious expression.  
  
<< Oh but I’m very satisfied with your effort… So much that I thought: why don’t make this arrangement ah- permanent? >> he giggled once again as his mutilated lips crashed down on yours forcefully and roughly.  
  
Before you could assert the situation reasonably, you slapped him- hard.  
  
He retreated with a shocked look on his features, but in a matters of seconds he recovered and began laughing again. _You were so fun to mess with!_  
  


_“Hey_  
_Out the back door”_  
  
The Joker couldn’t register what was going on until a soft sensation took over his lips as a gentle touch caressed his rough skin – you were kissing him.  
  
_“Goddamn_  
_But I love her anyway”_  
  
<< Tsk, don’t you think for one second I’ll let you have the last laugh >>  
  
The man smirked, licking his scarred lips as you parted from him; you would _definitely_ make the perfect partner in crime.  
  
_“I love her anyway”_


End file.
